


The stars and the forest

by mollybrennanadc100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All girls school, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Seperated families, Train Stations, cute dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollybrennanadc100/pseuds/mollybrennanadc100
Summary: Clarke has had  a major crush on Lexa Woods for a long time but they finally run into each other at an unexpected place that sets them off on their journey of cute dates, nagging friends and alot of fluff.





	1. The train ride

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge guys this is my first fan fiction I've made. I should be posting more than once a week so I hope you all enjoy my first real effort to make a Clexa fan fiction. xx

The train doors close loudly behind her. Clarke sees two seats a couple of rows from where she’s standing and takes it. She slumps her bag on the chair next to her seat and sighs loudly.

A girl in front of Clarke has the same school uniform she has on. Who could that be? She asked herself. Clarke notices the familiar braids in her hair but can’t quite put a finger on who it is.

The girl turns around to Clarke. “Oh hi Clarke. I didn’t know you caught this train,” great, Lexa, the girl Clarke has a major crush on who is in every single one of her classes at school. Clarke feels her face turning bright red. Oh god Clarke stay cool. Fuckkkkk. She lets a bit of a laugh escape her lips. “That’s weird, I catch this train every day,” Clarke replies.

“I’m just messing with you. I never catch this train well any train in that matter. This is my first time taking any transport,” Lexa says.

“Well then why are you here?” Clarke didn’t want to sound rude but the question had to be asked.

“Ok well my mum and dad kind of just separated and dad moved to polis. He said I have to catch the train just this once and we’ll find some other way of transport later.” Lexa answered.

“I’m so sorry. Oh, and this train isn’t that bad. I catch it every afternoon.” 

“How do you even catch the train without getting on the duns bus?” Lexa asks. The duns bus was some sort of piece of trash bus that took students from TON DC to the local train station for $3.

“Well my mums a cheap freak so she makes me catch a bus from the bottom of the school… you know…. Uh it’s hard to explain but there’s a stop at the bottom of the hill and the 212 takes me to mount weather train station. I’m just lucky its early today,” Clarke says.

“Your lucky are you Clarke? To be catching the train with me?” Lexa smirks. Clarkes face, for the second time goes red.

“No… well I’m not unlucky but what I meant was… uh that the bus is normally late and I have to wait until 4:00 to catch the next train. Then I get less time to do homework and spend time at dads before I see my asshole of a mum.” 

“So, your parents have also slit up? Its fine if you don’t want to talk about it,” Lexa asked.

“No, its fine. Mum and dad split up 3 years ago, but mum still thinks they’re like best friends or something. Whereas dad totally disagrees.” Clarke mentions as Lexa cracks up laughing.

“Sorry. So, when do you stay at your mums?” 

“Well from last week mum thought I was too much of a pain in the ass so she sent me to dads for a week but now I spend one week at dads, one week at my mums whereas for my antisocial sister, charlotte, has to stay at mums for 5 days a week.” Clarke becomes out of breath from the big explanation of her family she gave to Lexa.

“Jesus, you got a great family going. I only got one brother, Aden, who goes to polis state primary school.”

“Oh cool.” The two sat in silence awkwardly for the next few minutes before Lexa spoke.

“Do you mind if I go to mount weather station with you tomorrow and catch this train again back to my station. It’s just a lot easier than paying $3 on a crappy crowded bus for 15 minutes all the way to stupid TON DC station.”

“Sure that’s fine. I’ll just follow you to your locker after period 6 tomorrow and wait for you to pack.” Clarke replied.

“Oh are you sure. I can take my bag to period 6 if it’s easier because you always bring your bag.”

“No I just do it because god damned Ontari and all of her sluty friends take forever in my locker room… excuse my French,” Clarke realized how loud she was talking and turned red AGAIN.

Lexa giggled. “May I ask what the time is? Sorry I just left my phone at mums. First week of moving is the hardest.”

Clarke turned her phone on. 3:55pm the phone read as she showed Lexa. “Excuse the shitty phone made 80 years ago. I dropped my iPhone 6 in a river.” Clarke went on to tell her about the time she went camping up mount weather in winter and was taking photos of the scenery until she dropped her phone in the rapid river and dived in after. She felt like an ice block as she hopped out of the river half an hour later with success but later in the week her phone was labeled unfixable by the smartest phone fixers in polis. Lexa just laughed the entire time.

“Next station: Arkadia.” the lady on the speakers said.

“My station.” Clarke said as she stood up, flattened her blouse (god she hated her ugly white and brown uniform) and shoved her bag on her back.  
“I thought yours was Polis?” Lexa asked.

“No that’s when I’m at mums,” Clarke answered, “I suppose I will see you tomorrow Lexa Woods,” she smirked as soon as the words choked out.

“Goodbye Clarke Griffith,” now Lexa said that on purpose and that was unfair.

“Yeah… Yeah whatever… good one… you win,” Clarke stuttered and turned towards the opening door. Her face was YET AGAIN purple. Clarke, you fucking idiot. Clarke said to herself while the train flew past her. You fucking idiot…


	2. Awkward conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have just spent a whole train ride together. What is in stall for them at school the next day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the short as hell chapter guys but you'll like the one after this (It will be longer).  
> Enjoy xx

“Hey” Ravens sweet smile greeted her as Clarke got off the bus. Clarke yawned at the earliness of the morning. “So, what have you been up to?”

“You know that girl Lexa?” Clarke asked Raven.

“Yeah the girl you talk and look at every single millisecond of the day?” Raven answered

“Yes,” Clarke blushed. “Well anyways I ran into her coincidently on my train yesterday and we had a massive conversation. Oh, and Raven the best part is that she’s catching the bus and the train with me today as well.”

“Damn Clarke your way to excited that a girl, wow a girl, is catching the train with you this afternoon.”

“Raven, she’s not just a girl,” Clarke answers bluntly, “She’s an angel. Like have you seen her!?” Then Clarkes eyes brighten.

“Whatever Clarke you have my blessing but don’t come running to me tomorrow saying she had another conversation with you because what do you expect? We go to a god damned all girl school? We have conversations everyday Clarke, it’s part of the human cycle.”

\- - -

At lunch Clarke catches Raven talking to a person in Lexa’s group so she walks over. _Stupid move Clarke. Why are you doing this?_ Clarke asked herself.

Clarke acted like she was having a massive conversation with Raven and hoped Lexa would notice. Luckily for Clarke, she does.

“Hey, Clarke!” Lexa waved. Clarke is as stiff as a rock and barely moves. She hesitates then walks over to Lexa. “So how has your day been Clarke Griffin?” the gorgeous green eyed angel asks her.

“Um… uh… pre-… pretty good.” Clarke stumbles. _FUCK!_ She nearly curses aloud, “How has yours been Lexa Woods?”

“Has it really been ‘pretty good’? Mines been shit Clarke. I’m at school how can your day have been good so far. Well unless your one of those smart asses who get A’s in everything… Oh god I don’t mean you’re not smart… uh jesu- “

Clarke cuts off Lexa. “Please, my life would suck if I were a smart ass. Chill.” Clarkes head was splitting from all the voices screaming at her. The bell rang for period 5. “Saved by the bell Lex... wait do you mind me calling you that?”

Lexa nodded while turning bright red. Clarke swore Lexa’s head was going to burst.

She caught up with Raven afterwards. “So how did it go?” The dark-haired girl asked.

“I’m just saying that was the worst conversation for both of us. God, now I don’t want to catch the bus with the prettiest girl in the world. I’ll never be good enough for her.” Clarke hung her head down sadly.

Raven just smirked and nudged her. “It’s ok Clarke. If it makes you feel better, you’re not the ugliest person in the world.”

Clarke looked up smiling and nudged Raven back which later turned into a massive wrestle. They still acted like 7-year-olds even though they were in grade 11 of high school. That’s their type of love.


	3. One Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke have had an awkward day of conversations. Can they pick up where they left off or start to get more comfortable around each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late post. I have just had so much school work and assignments lately. I've made up with 2 longish chapters but they're quite sweet so I hope you all enjoy! xx

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Clarke takes a deep breath and says her goodbyes to harper and Octavia.

“Hello Clarke,” Lexa creeped up behind Clarke and scared the shit out of her.

“God! Lexa you scared the crap out of me!” Clarke turned around to face Lexa, “So we going to get your bag?”

Lexa nodded and they awkwardly walked in silence to Lexa’s locker. The two girls didn’t speak until they were out of the school grounds.

“So… how was your day?” Lexa obviously had to speak first (Clarke didn’t have the guts to).

“Not too bad to be honest… well actually as you mentioned earlier school is shit but today was ok. So… how was yours?”

“Shit.”

C’mon Lex, it couldn’t have been that bad.” Clarke loved the breeze the 2 of them were getting as they walked to the bus stop at the bottom of the hill.

“Yeah well Anya didn’t talk to me at all again today so that pissed the hell out of me first of all.” Lexa grunts as she puts her bag down on the grass and takes a seat. “Clarke this Is a weird question but do you have a boyfriend?”

Clarke immediately blushed. _Ohhhhh goddddddd Clarke your being asked THE QUESTION._ “Nope but all my friends have one. Why are you asking this weird question Lexa Woods?”

“Just curious Clarke griffin. Pretty much everyone in the school has one and… I don’t know… I don’t have one so I’m questioning myself am I good enough?”

The words stabbed Clarke griffin in the chest. She for one was overwhelmed that Lexa was single but why is she so hard on herself?  Clarke put an arm across Lexa’s shoulders, which she immediately regreted. “Lexa Woods you are by far the prettiest girl I have ever known.” Clarke couldn’t believe what just came out of her mouth. She felt like she was going to faint over the embarrassment. “I… mean… you’re not bad looking…”

Lexa bushed and just said “You’re not bad looking either Clarke.”

Clarke wanted to kiss her so bad!

Lexa scooched over so her butt was touching Clarkes and rested her head on her shoulders.

\- - -

The bus then came at 3:24. “I hope you don’t have any plans this afternoon because the bus is late which means we won’t be there in time for the train.”

“So, what are we going to do?” Lexa looked quite panicked as she sat down on the bus next to Clarke.

“Don’t worry theres another one that comes half an hour later.”

“Ok I’ll just text my dad that I am on a bus with a girl I only met yesterday and we’re on the way to a train station, could be some creepy abandoned place for all I know, and we will be home in about an hour. Sound good?” Lexa said (hopefully) sarcastically.

Clarke was a bit taken aback and hurt by this even though Lexa was probably joking. “’A girl you only met yesterday?’ I’m in every single one of your classes Lexa? And you trust me otherwise you wouldn’t have come with me.” Clarke had a bit of frustration in her voice as she said it. “That didn’t really mean to come out so harsh. Sorry…”

“We need to see a doctor,” Lexa said.

“What why?” Clarke sounded worried but Lexa had a massive grin on her face.

“To get you your prescription for chill pills.” They both cracked up laughing hysterically for the rest of the bus trip.

As they hopped off the bus Clarke remembered there’s a café around the corner form the station. “Hey I know a coffee shop around here. Do want to quickly grab something to eat maybe…?”

“As long as it doesn’t take longer than half an hour.” Lexa said. Clarke assured her with a nod.

\- - -

The whole walk to the café was laughter and smiles of the both.

“Oh, god when I went to Arkadia primary school I was the teacher’s pet, I was known as ‘princess’ oh and Lexa the worst part was that I loved playing chess.” They both fell on the ground laughing, tears streaming down both of their faces. They didn’t care where they were. It was just the two of them.

But reality came back quickly hurting Clarke like a bitch. They stood up off the pavement and grabbed a drink each (Clarke share).

“You didn’t have to buy this for me. It was only $2.” Lexa said as the two of them walked back to the station.

“Which is why I bought it Lexa.” She gave the beautiful angel a wink. And stared at her. Clarke stared at her for so long she felt like she was aging very second.

She snapped herself out of the daze just before she reached the mount weather station.

They dropped their bags down, sat on a piece of wood and stared off into the distance of the railway.

“I’m so cold.” Lexa spoke through her teeth rattling. “Can you warm me up?”

Clarkes face turned bright pink. _Goodness gracious Clarke every time she asks you something you turn red. Next thing I know I’ll be turning rainbow._ Clarke spoke to herself. She patted down the space between them so that Lexa would come closer.

Their butts were now touching again. Clarke wrapped two arms around Lexa as the angel snuggled into her neck.

Clarke couldn’t believe this was happening. At first all she wanted was for Lexa to just say hi to her and next thing she knows the green-eyed girl’s head was tucked gently into her neck.

Lexa looked up at Clarke and smiled.

The train slowed down and the pair got on.

 


	4. The Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes shopping with her friends at the local mall but she soon finds out there has been a familiar that has been shopping at the same place all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 of me trying to make up for my long weeks of no posting.

 

**Raven, Octavia, Harper, Clarke – messages**

**8:30pm Friday**

R: Anyone on?

C: Yup

O: Now I am

C: Guysssss me and Lexa were so close at the train station. Our train was late so I bought us drinks and we talked for hours.

O: I’m leaving

R: This is my que

C: I think I like her… a lot

O: No shit Sherlock

R: No you hate her sooooo much

C: Whatever you guys. I think we’re getting close. I like it

H: take her on a date!

R: Well hello harper

C: God I’ve only started talking to her for like a week now guys! What if shes not attravcted to me? What if she’s… you know straight?

O: Maybe your going to get your heart broken into a million little pieces... but those are just maybes and you cant live your life according to maybes

H: Nice quoting O

C: Ok I’m not going to ask her out but I want things to escalate. It’s annoying!!

O: You can close your eyes to the things you don’t want to see but you can’t close your heart to the things you don’t want to feel

R: Seriously Octavia you have to stop with the quotes

C: Uhhhhhhhhhh

H: Ok, honey take it from a girl who’s dating albert Einstein 2.0 (Monty), just go with the flow. Be patient and wait for things to escalate. If shes already getting really close you in just a week, who could know what might happen in a months’ time.

R: One, I am albert einstien 2.0 and two, we could all go an dates together like with our partners ona group date to polis or something!

C: That would be awkward

R: How?

O: cause we all have boyfriends and she has a girlfriend (Speaking future tense) like wick’s a homophobe, Monty won’t even talk and Lincoln… he’ll be too busy spending time with me

R: Excuse me, Wicks not a homophobe

C: Damn I’m going to bed. Night everyone

H: Night Clarke

R: Goodnight princess

O: have sweet dreams

O: …about Lexa

Matter of a fact Clarke did have sweet dreams about Lexa. But she does every night so it wouldn’t make much of a difference.

\- - -

She woke up at 11:00am the next day and checks her phone.

Great, ravens organized a catch up in the afternoon at Azgeda shopping mall.

Clarke has a shower, eats breakfast and stuffs her wallet with her weekly savings.

The taxi drops Clarke off at the mall at 1:00pm.

As soon as she steps foot onto the green carpet inside, she hears squeals.

“Oh my god Clarke you look great.” Harper compliments

“Aw I don’t look that good.” Clarke replies. This then turns into a massive discussion of what shop to go to fist. Octavia ends up winning with her persuasiveness and maybe… bribing.

The girls spend the rest of the afternoon at the mall until 4:00pm.

“Guys I need to go now. Mum texted me she’s back from the hospital with her new boyfriend Kane.” Clarke rolls her eyes. She thinks Kane’s to overprotective over her and her mum.

“Ok see you on Monday Clarke,” Raven and the others wave her off.

\- - -

Clarke walks down the stairs and calls the taxi. Great, even better, the taxi is 20 minutes away so Clarke decides to look at pencil cases and lunchboxes at a store.

It’s only 2 seconds later that she notices a smile. The smile is looking down at a stuffed toy. Quite familiar smile it is. Clarke looks up at the features of the persons face.

Lexa. As If her afternoon couldn’t get any worse than this!?

Clearly it could because the next thing Clarke does is bolts straight for the stairs.

BANG! She runs into Lexa. The exact person she was trying to get away from.

“Ah,” Lexa looks down not even noticing that Clarke ran into her, “Are you…” She trails off as she looks up, “ok?” Lexa finishes her question.

Clarke obviously turns the brightest color she could imagine before saying, “ye… yes I’m… good… fine thanks are you good?” Clarke wanted to grab a gun and shoot her brains out of her head. But if she had any she would’ve taken this situation way better.

“I’m ok Clarke. What are you doing here?” Lexa asked. Clarke notices that Lexa’s not with anyone which is a bit of a relief.

“I just caught up with raven, Octavia and harper. The taxis running late so I thought I’d pop in here for a bit.” Clarke still bright red. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, dad just works upstairs so he said I could have a look around here for a bit.”

“Sounds cool…” the conversation turned awkward fast. So they stood there for a while silently.

“I’m here every Wednesday afternoon if you would like to join me. No pressure it’s just cause you know my friends have fight training so I’ll be pretty bored here alone.”

“Uh yeah sure I’ll talk more on Monday about it… my taxis here.”

“Oh… Ok. Bye Clarke!”

“See ya Lexa”

Clarke could still feel her face boiling like a kettle. She might have to call the firetruck.

Lexa had that effect on Clarke.

 


	5. The Big Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa hasn't fully opened up to Clarke yet so she may still have some untold history or secrets she hasn't told her. Read this chapter to find out where Lexa's and Clarke's heads are at with their 'friendship'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm thinking of releasing two chapters every week from now on so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because this is when shit gets real.

On Monday, Lexa saw Clarke. “Hi Clarke!” Lexa said bubbly.

“Good morning Lex,” Clarke responded, “How come you’re so happy all the time even though ‘schools shit’?”

“I don’t tend to show my weakness’ Clarke,” Lexa answered impressively.

Clarke closed the locker door so that she was now facing Lexa. “What are your weakness’ Lexa?”

“So how has your weekend been except for the fact your ran into me at the mall?” Lexa leaned on the locker next to Clarke’s.

“Why are you changing the topic, Woods?” She knew Lexa was changing the topic but was curious to why that would be.

“Because I don’t particularly want to talk about touchy, feely stuff,” Lexa replied.

Clarke surrenders her hands. “Ok, sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything Clarke Griffin.” The forest eyed women winked, grinned and stuck her tongue out teasingly.

\- - -

In English, Anya unexpectedly took a seat next to Clarke. It’d look like she’d been crying. Clarke remembered that Lexa and Anya hadn’t been talking in a while which might have something to do with the puffy eyes.

While the teacher was talking to the rest of the class Anya said, “Hey you’ve been hanging out with Lexa, right?”

Clarke looked at her. “Yeah, you guys are… um… friends right?”

“We were more than that but she wouldn’t have told you that, wouldn’t she?” Anya grinned wearily and took a sip from her water bottle.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke looked down awkwardly.

“Me too. I didn’t want it to end in fact I didn’t even know why it ended, she just came to school one day and said we’re over.”

 “Do you mind me asking why you’re telling me this?” Clarke was very curious.

“Because I think you’re the reason she broke up with me.” A dark expression formed on Anya’s face as she stood up and left the room just as the bell rung.

Clarke couldn’t help but rethink this situation all day.

\- - -

“Harper, I need some advice,” Clarke said as she marched over to the blonde.

“Is this about you’re girl?” Harper grinned.

Clarke gave her a playful shove and frowned. “She’s not ‘my girl’. But seriously I heard something that shook me just then.”

“I’m all ears, princess.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Well you know how Anya and Lexa used be friends and now they haven’t been talking at all to each other?”

“Hhhmm. Yeah, I think so, why?” Harper questioned as the two of them stood under the library.

“Well they used to be a thing. But anyway, Anya sat with me in English and told me why they broke up about a week ago.”

“Ok?”

“She said she thinks I’m the reason why,” Clarkes eyebrows bent into a worried frown. “I need you to tell me what to do!”

“Damn. Shit Clarke. Um… I think you should talk to Lexa on Wednesday while you’re at the mall. Maybe buy drinks for the two of you and sit down and have a chat.”

Clarke gulped. “Oh, God I’ve only started talking to her last week and there’s already drama. I don’t want to ruin our friendship or anything though Harp.”

“It’s ok. You know this will work or you wouldn’t have asked me for the advice.” She wraped her arms around Clarkes shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

Clarke hugged her back and said, “Thanks Harper.”


	6. One Talk Changes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Clarke has gotten a bit of a clue of herself and Lexa's friendship, she now needs to talk to Lexa if the rumors are true, that Lexa broke up with Anya for Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say except enjoy this chapter because I had to think quite hard to what would happen in this situation. xx

“Good afternoon Clarke.”

“God afternoon Lexa.” Wednesday afternoon came fast.

“I see you caught my bus here ok?”

“I see you did too. And happily, so… sitting in the back with Echo and Emori.” Clarke said as the two walked inside Arkadia shopping mall.

“Where should we go? I’m starving for something to eat so I’m down with food court.”

“Well I shall hope so because we need to have a chat.” The two of them walked up the escalators taking them up to the food court. Clarke knew they needed to talk.

\- - -

Clarke and Lexa walked up to the fast food line and waited for their turn to order.

Clarke got out her wallet and started getting some coins ready.

“Nuh, uh princess, it’s my turn to pay.” Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand, took the money lying inside it, dropped the coins back inside and zipped up Clarkes purse and gave it back to her.

“Thanks.”

The two got their food and sat down in two opposing seats. At first nothing was said because of the awkwardness but it soon hit Clarke why they were sitting down anyway.

“Lexa, I think we need to talk…”

“Yeah I think we should too. This silence is a bit awkward. So how was your day?” Lexa looked Clarke in the eyes.

“No, Lexa about something else.” Lexa nodded. “I know I shouldn’t be invading your personal life but I think this person said I’m involved.” Lexa nodded again. “Alright so don’t get offended and just tell me if I’m wrong.” Lexa nodded a third time. “Anya came up to me on Monday upset. She said you guys were ‘a thing’?”

“We might’ve been but I’m so over her now.” Lexa rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

“Yeah I could tell. She seemed pretty over, like crying and everything…” Clarke trailed off.

“Clarke, why are you telling me this?” Lexa said as she rested her cheek on her fist.

Clarke whined and said, “Well because… because… ok tell me if I’m wrong… I have nothing to do with this.” She surrendered her hands while Lexa nodded yet again. “Well Anya kind of said you broke up with her because of… me?”

Lexa immediately blushed and looked down into her cup so Clarke wouldn’t notice. Obviously, Clarke could.

Lexa grumbled and fake coughed then finally looked up at Clarke. “Well I am telling you the truth here Clarke and I don’t want you to get weirded out or think of me differently.”

Clarke nodded mockingly and grinned. _Is this where she says its trueeee!!??_

“So, about a week and a bit ago, I might’ve said your nice looking… in front of Anya which obviously, she took way too seriously because next thing you know she’s in the bathroom crying.”

“So, she thinks that just because you said I look good means it’s all over?” Clarke questions confusingly.

“Oi, I said Nice looking.” Lexa still had some color in her face.

“Ok, well were you in a serious relationship… or was it just a friendship fling sort of thing? You don’t have to answer…”

Lexa sighed. “Well I felt friend zoned a bit but I only say that now because were broken up so… yeah”

They both felt the conversation getting awkward so they sat the next couple of minutes in silence.

\- - -

**Harper - Messages**

**9:46pm Wednesday**

H: So how was the ‘date’?

C: Shut up

C: It was good. A bit embarrassing and awkward but I’m glad I got the truth

H: And the truth is…?

C: SHE SAID I WAS HOT!

H: Sure, sure

C: Well good… looking

H: That’s what I thought

C: Wait how can you think that? Like could you tell that she had the hots for me?

H: Well why do you think Anya said you’re the reason they broke up? Of course, Lexa has it in for you! How can’t you see that!?

C: Oh God, I really want her. I really like her!

H: You got to get her Clarke. It’s only been a week so take it slow

C: How slow? How long do I wait?

H: Just be super sexy around her, make her want you, and let her make the first move

C: God whatever you say… but what about Anya? Like, I feel bad…

H: Do you remember the reason those two broke up?

C: Ok well I’m tired as fuck so g’night

H: Good night princess heart eyes


	7. A day to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has just opened up to Clarke about her feelings for her. What is Lexa's next move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter so i'm only releasing one this week. You guys have all probably waiting for this moment so I know you'll like it. Enjoy xx

Friday, Lexa and Clarke greeted each other at the bus stop.

“Swell afternoon aye?”

“It’s quite nice.” Clarke looks up at the dazzling angel then up to the bright sun.

“Sky’s perfectly perfect, not a cloud to be seen.”

“Is this your afternoon daily news report Lexa?” Clarke asked Lexa.

“Yes.” Lexa opens her phone up to a map of their surroundings and faces it to Clarke. “In TON DC we have cloudy but a bit sunny. In Azgeda there is a few showers but not much to worry because it’s still 30°C. Hhm I’m going to have a gloomy afternoon because it’s raining in Polis about 20°C. Its also 20°C in Arkadia, hah fail Clarke.”

“I’m at my mums this we- “

Lexa holds up a finger to shush Clarke. “Ssshh, Clarke I’m still doing my weather report. Great, in Mount Weather its windy and only 12°C.”

“Lucky us,” Clarke replied. “Are you finished your report. It was getting a bit boring.”

“Well I can tell you don’t like the news,” Lexa sighs as she shoves her phone back into her pocket.

“Are you a news person?” Clarke steps a bit forward closer to Lexa. _What am I doing, what am I doing, what am I doing?_ Clarke repeats in her head.

“Yeah… I guess uh,” Lexa stutters.

“Sorry am I getting you a bit uncomfortable?” Clarke turns a bit red.

“No, you’re doing just fine.” Lexa winks, gins then grabs Clarke by the waist and moves her hips next to hers.

Clarke looks away for a split second to check if anyone’s watching. No one’s watching.

“Sorry, am I getting you a bit uncomfortable.” Lexa mocks Clarke.

 _What do I say?_ “No, you’re doing just fine.” Clarke mocks back. She puts a hand on Lexa’s jaw getting a feel of the prettiest face on earth and shuffles over so they’re both looking at each other, both of their body’s so close. _Does she want this or does she not?_

Lexa moves their foreheads together, breathing heavily against each other’s lips then connects them gently.

Lexa and Clarkes lips slowly move against each other. Clarke feels like counting how many seconds the kiss goes for. Well anything’s an accomplishment when it comes to kissing Lexa.

Clarke pulls back for air and looks into Lexa’s eyes. Lexa moves her hand up to Clarkes head, moving a strand of hair from her eyes.

Clarke didn’t know if it was the right thing to say but here it goes, “You’re so beautiful.”

Lexa thanks her in return by giving her second kiss. This one goes on for a bit longer.

Clarke didn’t care if anyone was looking, this is what she wanted her whole entire grade 11. Their lips press against each other’s so slowly, Clarkes top lip supported by Lexa’s, Clarkes bottom lip supported by Lexa’s.

They break only to re-position their lips this time the other way around. It starts to get a bit stronger and desperate.

Clarke counted anyway because by the time Lex slides her tongue into Clarkes mouth, it’s been 2 minutes.

Clarke decides that this is where they stop because next ting Lexa will be doing is ripping Clarkes clothes off and having sex with her. She parts her lips from Lexa’s. “Sorry, could we continue this at the station when not so many people are looking.”

Lexa becomes aware of her surroundings (No one’s looking because they’re too antisocial which is sort of good). She shrugs and replies, “Yeah, sure, I don’t mind… can we hug?”

But by then it was too late to answer because Lexa already had her arms tightly around Clarkes ribs. Clarke embraced her and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and smiled. She was so happy. She thought to herself, how rare is it that you like someone you’ve been ‘friends’ with for a few weeks and they like you back… how rare is it?

\- - -

The bus pulls up which meant they had to stop hugging. They jumped on and sat down next to each other. The bus was quite empty so they could talk a bit freely.

“I want to know a bit about you Clarke. I want to know a bit more about the girl I just kissed.” Lexa grinned and looked deeply into Clarkes eyes.

Clarke blushed and answered, “Well Abby, my mum and my dad, Jake, split up 4 years ago. She is now currently dating Kane, a look-like hillbilly but has a heart of a warrior. They together live in Polis while my lonely dad lives in Arkadia. I have a annoying little sister called Charlotte who is so naive I swear she is the last person you want to meet in my family. Oh and I also love art.”

Lexa nods.

“Now my friends are Raven, Harper, Octavia and out of school, a girl called Maya. But the thing that pissed me off about them the most was that they all have boyfriends and I’m the lonely one who takes after my dad and third wheels all the time.”

“Partners is the past?” Lexa was very curious which nearly made Clarke loose her breath from talking so much.

“A guy called Finn ages ago but I called quits from the 3rd month because he was beating up kids for no reason and just was a bit too much for me. Oh, and I’ve heard this girl in year 12 likes me called Nylah but I’m not into her.”

Lexa seemed satisfied with Clarkes answers as seen with her nods.

“You?” Clarke asked for Lexa’s life story now.

“Well its quite a boring life actually. I have a mum, Indra and a dad, Gustus who only separated a few weeks ago, which I think I told you. Uh… I have a younger brother Aden who I love to bits because he listens to me a lot. We get along like 2 peas in a pod. And I like the martial arts like karate, fighting and stuff you know?”

Clarke nods her head

“Well it was complicated with Anya I don’t know if we can be friends again but Echo and Ontari are also really good friends with me. I’ve had no relationships in the past except for I guess Anya but we were sort of like friends one second then in a relationship the next which explains why I broke up with her.”

Now Lexa was the one out of breath.

\- - -

Their bus pulled over and the girls got off. They walked in silence until they got to the empty station. They sat down with a time of 15 minutes to wait for the train.

Clarke was the first to break the silence. “So the kiss… does this mean… uh… um.” She didn’t know what to say so instead she turned really red.

“Well if you want it to be a thing… I don’t mind.” Lexa helped Clarke out.

“I think we should just keep it a bit of a secret until we develop further feelings maybe? I don’t mind. What do you think?”

“Yeah I’m fine with that. As long as I can kiss you whenever…” Lexa turns to face Clarke a bit pink.

“Yeah I’m fine with that as long as you kiss me right now.” Then Clarke turns a bit pink because she didn’t know if it was the right thing to say.

Lexa shuffled over to Clarke and put her hand on the back of Clarkes neck.

Clarke moved their foreheads intact and grabbed the angel’s jawline softly as if it were the most sensitive thing on earth.

Lexa joined their lips slowly. Kiss after kiss Clarke wanted to cry because this was all she wanted. Just one kiss from Lexa and her whole life would be complete but now that Lexa is kissing her more, she understands that she is the one. They just GET each other.

Clarke slips away getting a break for a second before she crashes back into Lexa’s lips powerfully which creates a brand-new feeling for the two. Each kiss getting more deep and more desperate the further they go. The intensity is raised and Lexa shoves her tongue into Clarkes mouth which makes her moan.

Clarke does the same back and gets the same result. No one’s watching so Clarke thought she may as well.

Clarke pulls back again saying, “Just so you know this is just kissing nothing more.”

“Of course, Clarke it would be too adventurous having sex on the train tracks, wouldn’t it?” Lexa smirks which gets out a giggle from Clarke. “But can I do this?” Lexa kisses Clarkes lips again which confuses Clarke but then Lexa moves her lips down to Clarkes neck.

Clarke moans. Thank god no one’s here other-wise they would be running for the hills.

Lexa sucks hard on Clarkes neck, lips opening and closing as every suck and lick takes its place across Clarkes collarbone. Clarke closes her eyes to the sensations.

Clarke hears the train coming and pulls back. “You must certainly not do that Lexa woods.” She smirks at Lexa while the girl picks up Clarkes bag and hands it to her. “Thanks.”

Lexa walks over to Clarke and whispers in her ear. “You’re welcome.” She bites Clarkes ear as she pulls away.

“You’re so fuckin’ sexy how can we keep this a secret? How can I not want to just kiss you all the time?”

“Well you’re going to have to handle it Princess.”

“Fuck.” Clarke moves in to kiss Lexa but Lexa pulls back and grins.

The train is about to stop.

“Its practice Clarke.”

“You’re such an asshole.” As soon as the train doors open people pour out.

Lexa gives Clarke a kiss on the cheek just before they walk in.

They both smirk at each other before they take 2 seats next to one another.

\- - -

Just before Arkadia station Lexa asks Clarke, “Hey are you getting off at Arkadia today?”

Clarke responds with, “No I’m at mums so I’ll be getting off at Polis.”

“Do you mind if I walk you home? You know because I live in Polis too?” Lexa asked Clarke as she looks out of the window.

“I don’t mind. It’s up to you. If you have plans?”

“Clarke its fine if you don’t want me to drop you home.” Lexa looks down shamelessly.

“No. No. Of course, Lex, come drop me home.” Clarke holds Lexa’s chin up to look into her eyes.

“I love it when you call me that.” She stares deeply into Clarkes eyes.

“God the temptation is real.” Clarke rolls her eyes and moves in to kiss Lexa.

Lexa bends back and grins. Which gives Clarke an uninvited look. “Have a look at our surroundings, Clarke. If we want to keep this a secret than you’re going to have to resist.”

Clarke frowns and slumps back into her chair. “Fine. Uh this is so unfair.”

Lexa moves quickly to place a peck on Clarkes lips. Lexa smirks and giggles while Clarke makes out a confused look on her face.

\- - -

The two step off the train and onto the platform.

They walk in silence until they cross the road near the park.

“Can I do this?” Clarke slips her hand into Lexa’s.

“You must certainly not.” Lexa pulls her hand away and grins. Her perfectly white teeth are glistening with the suns reflection.

“You’re such a pain, Lex.” Clarke rolls her eyes.

“I’m just joking.” Lexa scoffs and wraps her fingers into Clarkes.

The two of them walk the next 20 minutes telling stories about their life before they reach a stone and timber house with a nice front garden to match.

“This is my house,” Clarke says while Lexa looks at the house in awe.

“Wow this is a truly amazing house, Clarke.

“Thanks Lexa, by the way we’re not in public.” She gave Lexa a wink.

They both walked up to Clarkes door. “Well I’ll see you on Monday I guess.” Lexa looked down.

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s chin and said, “Hey its only 2 days.”

Lexa looked up and couldn’t resist it anymore. She connects their lips gently.

Clarke noticed Lexa’s sweet taste and wanted more.

Lexa dropped her bag and lifted her hand to clutch Clarkes jaw. She disconnects her lips only to smash back into them.

Clarke drops her bag off her back and kisses Lexa hardly in the mouth. They stay like that for a few minutes before Lexa moves down to Clarkes neck and plants hard kisses. Clarke breathes deeply holding the back of Lexa’s neck to help her balance. She smells roast lamb which makes her more aware of her surroundings.

“Lexa, I should probably go.” She felt bad because she wanted Lexa to keep going but she had to help her mum with dinner.

“Yeah you’re right… sorry.” Lexa looked sort of awkward so she grabbed her bag, said her goodbyes and left.

\- - -

**Raven, Harper, Octavia – Messages**

**10:31pm Friday**

C: Guys you wouldn’t believe what just happened after school. Lexa KISSED me

H: Awwww cute, congratulations Clarke

R: Yuck

O: Good on ya

C: Yeah it was nice then she walked me home and kissed me again

O: Did it escalate?

R: Even if it did escalate, at least she doesn’t have to use protection

C: No of course it didn’t escalate! She just kissed me on the lips for a while then kissed my neck

H: That’s so cuteeee

O: Well at least you got what you wanted. Lincoln was being a prick this afternoon.

C: How?

R: He’s always a Prick

H: Look who’s talking, the one who’s dating a homophobe, Wick

O: Gtg I’ll talk later

R: What about Monty he’s as quiet as a mouse

C: I’m leaving this conversation to you guys

H: Cya Clarke

R: Bye princess


	8. Secret Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are finding it hard to keep their hands off eachother at school and in public spaces so Lexa discovers a 'secret garden' that they can be more open around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a little bit late with this post guys!! I just went on holidays and it was amazing. I wrote this chapter before though and didn't have time to post but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter like any other. xx ;)

Clarke see’s Lexa early at school, Monday morning. She walks up to her in the school library, forgetting that she’s at school in front of heaps of other students and hugs her.

Lexa got a fright at first. “Shit Clarke I didn’t see you there…”

“I missed you so much.” Clarke doesn’t let go of Lexa.

“Clarke remember where we are, here. School? In front of other people?”

Clarke lets go and turns bright red. “Oh, yeah sorry.”

“Why are you here so early? Your bus is never early?” Lexa shuts down her laptop and packs all her books into her bag.

“Well I know you’re always here early so Kane offered to bring me to school early.”

“That’s cute. You should come to school early more often.” Lexa smirks.

Clarke notices Lexa’s cheeky smile. “Hmmm I’m suspicious now Lex, why should I come to school more early?”

“Well I sort of…” Lexa blushes. “Well I sort of found a spot…”

“Huh?” This makes Clarke even more confused.

Lexa gestures Clarke towards the exit doors. “Jesus this is not how I’d planned out to break this to you.”

“You’re very nervous Lexa. What’s going on?”

“You know how the school is very public and students and teachers everywhere right?” The two walk outside to the open.

Clarke nods.

Lexa lowers her voice and says, “Well I kind of made a spot for us in the school where there isn’t so much people.”

“Awww Lex, how sweet. Where is it?”

“Follow me Clarke.” Lexa narrows her eyebrows in search of her secret area.

\- - -

Lexa brings Clarke to an area behind F block where the air-conditioning crap is stored.

“This is a nice garden.” Clarke looks around at the greenery.

“You love you’re gardens Clarke, I have to say.” Lexa smiles warmly at Clarke.

“So, should we sit?” Clarke looks back at Lexa who is already starring intensely at her.

“Um yeah. There should be a few logs through here.” Lexa grabs Clarkes hand and takes her through short entrance to more plants and bushes. “Here.” Lexa slaps some hard stable logs at the back of the tall cement building.

Clarke sits down, Lexa follows. “Lex, this is so cute. I like how we can be a bit more private. Thank you so much.”

“Stop making love eyes at me, Griffin.”

“Sorry. It’s hard not looking at your beautiful face, Lex. Anyways, what are we meant to do here?” Clarke sways her legs in a rhythm.

“Do you want me to show you?” Lexa looks around to check if anyone’s watching.

Clarke nods and gets ready to get back up again.

Lexa faces Clarke and lifts her hand to Clarkes face clutching her jaw then kisses her softly. Clarke grips Lexa’s chin for balance. Lexa tastes Clarkes sweet taste.

Clarke sucks harder on Lexa’s lips that taste of watermelon wanting more every kiss.

The two kiss intensely like that for another few minutes before it comes to Clarkes attention that she’s at school and the bell’s going to ring any second.

She breaks away and looks down at her watch which reads **8:31.** “Shit Lexa the bell’s going to ring soon. I have to get my stuff and put my bag away.” She grabbed Lexa’s hand and took off before the girl could respond.

“Clarke! I’m not wearing the right bra for running today. I can’t run!” Lexa shouts while Clarke speeds off into a bliss of people.

“Lexa, I don’t want to be late!” Just as Clarke speaks, the bell rings.

When they reach Clarke’s locker, the two are huffing and puffing. “Shit. Does it matter if you’re late? I’m late all the time. I bet your teacher never arrives on time.” Clarke opens her locker, the back of it shoving on to Lexa’s face.

“OK, I guess you’re sort of right… but still!” Clarke grabs a piece of gum, sprays some perfume on and grabs her books. She looks around to see if anyone’s watching then quickly gives Lexa a peck on the lips before shutting her locker door.

“It was worth the time, though right?” Lexa cheekily smiles at Clarke who is walking at 40 miles per hour.

“You’re walking on thin ice, Miss Woods. I swear it on my cat’s souls.” Clarke slows down a bit for Lexa to catch up.

“You have cats?” This conversation goes on for about ten minutes because it turns out that the teachers had a meeting before class and were 15 minutes late.


	9. Nervous Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke have started to what seems to be... something? What is their next step in this 'new begging'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Sorry I was a bit late with this chapter... just had so much on and was sort of unfocused for the last few weeks. I have blessed you all with 2 chapters though, and I think and hope you'll like them. Thank you guys so much for the kudos... considering this is my first fic. But I might release some Camren ones soon (I know!! Don't hate me!!) ... still deciding on it. Let me know in the comments if you wanna contact me or something (I'm so lonely, SO COMMENT BELLOW!!). Lots of love to all of you. Enjoy :)

**Lexa, Clarke – messages**

**5:07pm Friday**

L: Hey Clarke, I forgot to ask you on the train but did you get the note about semi-formal?

C: Yeah it looks quite fun from what I’ve seen

L: Are you thinking of going?

C: I think so… if I find a date?

L: Oh, ok

L: Speaking of dates… would you maybe want to go on one?

C: Of course, Lexa! I’ve been waiting to hear that all week!

L: Oh! That’s great Clarke! I was sort of nervous to ask you

C: Why should you be nervous? I won’t bite

L: Yeah well, I’ll be biting you this weekend

C: Yes please!

L: Fuck stop your making me horny

C: Hahahaha lol

L: Ok so I’m free all weekend because I obviously have nothing to do again

C: Maybe Saturday evening?

L: Sure. Can I pick you up at 5:30 ish…?

C: Yup

C: Wait! You can drive!!??

L: I’m on my learners

C: Sounds good. So where should we eat?

L: I don’t mind? I’m down for whatever Clarke

C: Aw babe you’re such a gentleman… gentlelady. WHATVER THE HELL YOU CALL IT

L: Lol thx babe

C: Um… Maybe Nandos? I know its not that romantic but its cheap!

L: Hey, leave the expenses to me, Clarke. I’m paying

C: Aw, no seriously… Lex, you don’t have to!

L: Clarke! How dare you interrupt my gentlemanliness/gentleladiness

C: I just want to be with you right nowwwww. Its killing me

L: Don’t worry, I’ll make it the best date you’ve ever been on

C: Thx babe

L: I’ll see you soon my gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, hot princess

C: Stop being cute. Its making me want you even more ;(

L:  I’ll be all yours tomorrow night babe, I promise

C: Ok have a good sleep, Lex

L: You too my princess

\- - -

“Hey mum, can I go out on Saturday night around 5:30?” Clarke asked while Kane, Charlotte, Abbey and herself were eating dinner.

“Yeah sure-“

“Yes!” Clarke pumped her fist into the air

“… if you tell me where you’re going and who with.” Abbey narrowed her eyes.

“Aw, that’s unfair. How come she can go out with her friends and I can’t?” Clarkes sister, Charlotte, whined.

“Because she’s about six times older then you are.” Marcus glared at Charlotte then added, “Don’t worry honey, you’ll be able to go out when you’re her age.”

Charlotte looked back down at her spinach and feta spaghetti dish. “Can I tell you after dinner?” Clarke asked as she looked around the table uncomfortable with telling the whole family.

“Of course, sweetie.” The four ate the rest of their dinner and separated to wherever they were going.

\- - -

Clarkes mother shut the door to her room. “So where are you going and who with?”

Abbey sat next to Clarke who sat uncomfortably twitching her fingers. “Well there’s a girl at school…” This is not the way Clarke pictured ‘coming out’ to her mum like.

“Well there’s a girl at school who I’ve been hanging around with for a few weeks and we’ve sort of…” Abbey took Clarkes hand and squeezed it. “Well we’ve sort of developed feelings for each other.” Clarke looked down in frustration.

Abbey had a kind of confused look at first then said “Oh… Oh! Clarke! I’m so happy for you! Tell me everything. I didn’t even know you were bi or gay.”

Clarke blushed. “Well I didn’t think I was bi until I saw Lexa and all year I had a crush on her.” Clarke felt heaps of trust towards her mum and knew she would accept Clarke for whoever she was. “We talked on the train about a month ago then only like last week we let our feelings out. She asked me on our first official date tomorrow night at 5:30 to go at Nandos.”

“Wow Clarke I’m so proud of you! It must be pretty hard coming out especially to your friends and family. Is she nice? Can I meet her?” Abbey looked so excited.

“It’s nothing serious yet, mum, but she means something to me. I’ll see if she feels comfortable with meeting you.”

“Have you had sex yet?” Abbey asked quietly.

“What the hell!? No way mum! Oh my God!” Clarke stood up and walked over to the door.

Abbey giggled. “Of course, you can go but you have to be back by 10:00am in the morning… Not that you have to stay overnight.” Abbey winked.

“Uh… Thanks.” Clarke walked out of her mother’s room and made her way into her room. She could hear her mum squealing while spreading the news to Kane.

Clarke sighed, grabbed her phone and started texting Raven, Octavia and Harper the news.


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has just asked Clarke on a date. Will it be a bad turn of events or good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit up the comment section! Have a good day and enjoy! :)

On Saturday evening, Lexa pulled up in a smooth looking, grey car. “She’s here mum!” Clarke called out to her mother telling her that she was about to leave with the girl of her dreams on a date.

“Ahhh!” Abbey squealed while sprinting to the doorway shooting past Clarke.

“Oh my God,” Clarke sighed under her breath and slapped her forehead.

Lexa couldn’t even press the doorbell before Abbey swung open the door.

“Good evening Mrs Griffin.” Lexa said politely and gave her flowers

“Ah! I already love her, Clarke. She’s definitely a keeper!” She could hear her mother squealing while giving Lexa a ginormous hug. Clarke could feel herself getting hot with embarrassment.

Clarke walked down the stairs as if she were in a slow-motion movie walking towards her date.

Abbey stepped away so Lexa could see Clarke. It was a priceless reaction which gave Clarke a smile.

“Oh my…” Lexa stood with her mouth wide open and abbey standing proudly beside her.

When Clarke got down the stairs, she gave Lexa a big warm hug. “You’re absolutely stunning,” Lexa whispered in Clarkes ear.

Clarke blushed. “Stop it Lexa woods.” Lexa looked Clarke up and down (Clarke was wearing nothing special, just some jeans, a shirt with a cardigan and flats but Lexa was still astounded).

“Can I steal your daughter for a quick dinner date, Abbey?” Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarkes waist.

“Of course.” Clarkes mum still stood their admiring the couple.

“Mum?” Clarke snapped her mother out of it.

“Your right, sorry Clarke.” Abbey picked up her washing and took off.

“Ugh, let’s go before the whole family comes down.” Clarke urged Lexa towards the door then closed it behind her.

While they were walking down the driveway, Lexa asked Clarke a question, “So, do you think your mum likes me?”

“No, she hates you.” Clarke sarcastically replied with a smirk.

The two drove the whole way to the restaurant commenting about how good each other look.

\- - -

Lexa and Clarke took their orders and sat at a table for two.

“I haven’t heard much about your family, Lex.” Clarke took a sip of her drink.

“I already told you, I have a little brother, Aden, a mother, Indra and Gustus, my dad and they’ve split up.”

“Yeah well I meant… are they as embarrassing as my mum?”

"Well my dad tells bad dad jokes? And your mums not embarrassing!"

"Ok, whatever… I'm just glad to be out of the house."

"And to be with me," Lexa said with a smile.

"And definitely to be with you."

"So what did you think of me... you know before we got together?"

"Together? This is our first date, Lex, let's not rush into things."

Lexa turned red.

"I'm just joking babe. Well I sort of had a major crush on you but I thought you never liked me or even noticed me." Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes.

"Well I did notice you, Clarke, but my mind was somewhere else becuase of... you know Anya?"

"Well talking about her, how is she going?"

"Well how would I know? She moved from the group and Clarke," Lexa reached over the table to hold Clarkes hand, "I've moved on to a beautiful girl who means a lot more to me."

"Aw babe. I really like you too... even though it's only the first date." Clarke snickered.

"Yeah well it feels like a lifetime." Lexa blushed. "And that's how long I wish to spend with you."

"Damn Lex, already saying your wedding vows?"

Lexa let go of clarkes hand. "No Clarke, it's just... you mean a lot to me too."

The food came out right before they could say anything else.

"You can't watch me eat, Lex." Clarke grabbed her knife and fork.

"Why not?"

"I don't know... I just feel uncomfortable eating around other people especially my date." Clarke looked around anxiously.

"Hey," lexa grabbed clarkes chin and lifted it up to be in eye position with her. "Your sexy with everything you do." This made Clarke laugh.

\- - -

They finished dinner, payed the bill and hopped into the car. "So, what should we do next?" Lexa asked Clarke.

"You're right, it's only 6:30, um..."

"I know a place." Lexa took the wheel and drove off.

The couple turned up at a gate in the city streets. There was music and lights beaming out from inside the building.

"A night club?" Clarke asked lexa.

"It's not just a night club, Clarke." 

Clarke could hear shouts. "Hey lexa!! Come inside!!" Clarke muttered underneath herbreath, "Clearly not." Relating back to the comment lexa made.

They walked in welcomed to what lexa called, ‘her crew’. The crew were a bunch of her dads friends that let her underage drink and 'have a good time all night'.

"Well this is romantic." Clarke said as they waked in.

Lexa faced Clarke. "Sorry, not a sucker for romance but I'm assuring you a good time."

"Ok," Clarke answered.

Lexa gave her a quick peck before grabbing her hands and dragging her inside.

"Would you like a drink?" Lexa shouted over the loud music.

"Sure." Clarke yelled back. "I'll have whatever your having."

Lexa then walked up with two glasses of some sort of spirit which Clarke ended up enjoying the taste of.

They drank and talked for a while before Lexa asked Clarke to dance. "I don't know how to though Lex!"

"Me neither! Just go with the flow."

Clarke followed Lexa to the dance floor. Lexa swayed while Clarke stood still to admire Lexa dancing to the music.

Lexa grabbed Clarkes hands and jumped to the beat which Clarke soon followed. Clarke really got into the music. Later they both were hands all over each other.

Lexa moved her hands all over clarkes curves while Clarke wrapped her arms around lexas shoulders. They went back for drinks only to then run back to the dance floor to bust out some more dance moves (which was mainly them jumping ouround and touching each other). It was such a massive club everyone was getting into the music. Clarke actually ended up liking it... a lot.

They moved along with the flow and with the beat but could barely see anything but each other and laser lights everywhere. The night was filled with drinking and dancing, nothing in between.

After a song Lexa grabbed clarkes hand and took her somewhere. The place was filled with greenery (it was probably the back of the club). It was a bit more quiet but they could still hear music and see lasers. There was a few people scattered around minding their own business.

"Uh... that was great." Clarke was still dancing a bit.

"Told you that you would like it!"

"Yeah maybe you were right when you said I'll have a good time..." Clarke leaned up against a wall.

Lexa faced her. "Yeah well you know what would make it even better?" Lexa cheekily smirked.

"What?" Clarke smirked back.

Lexa leaned in and kissed her. When she pulled away Clarke said, "Hmmm smart Lexa, really smart." Then she grabbed Lexas jaw and kissed her mouth hard.

Lexa pushed Clarke up against the wall and kissed her harder. It's like the kiss could get anymore deep and passionate. Lexa slipped her tongue in tasting the spirts she gave Clarke earlier. She couldn't quite remember what it was Called but she loved it.

Clarke felt Lexa’s tongue inside her so she returned the favour getting the taste of alcohol. The alcohol that Clarke drunk half a bottle of earlier and after tasting off Lexa’s mouth, she could definitely drink another half.

The next few minutes were filled with heavy kisses before Lexa pulled away and looked down at her watch. **10:44. "S** hit Clarke, I better get you back home."

"Don't worry, mum said I can stay over... if it's ok with your family?" Clarke said awkwardly.

"Haha, that works out great because I’m at my dad’s and he's at his girlfriends place with Aden so we have the whole house to orselves until 10:00am tomorrow.”

"Wow what a coincidence. I just don't want to be rude like, your dad coming in halfway through the night and seeing a girl he's never seen before in his house."

"Hey, don't worry, he's at his girlfriends... probably fucking the brains out of her." They both laughed. "Well I'm sort of sick of this loud music and not being able to hear your voice," Lexa replied.

"Ok." The two girls giggle their whole way out of the club.

\---

The drive home was just slurred laughter and jokes.

Lexa grabs her keys out from under the mat. "I trust you won't break into my house anytime soon." She swings the keys around teasingly.

"Well not anytime soon..." The two of them weirdly crack up with laughter.

Lexa unlocks the door and gestures for Clarke to walk in. It's quite a big house considering it's 2 storeys. "Wow you have a nice house, Lex."

"Please, wait until you get to my room, you might want to sleep down stairs." She laughs jokingly.

"No, I'm quite sure the only person I want to be sleeping next to is you." Clarke waits for Lexa to show her the way her room.

"Well that's good because your not going anywhere out of my sight." Lexa grinned cheekily. She walked up the stairs with Clarke on her tail. She turned a few corners then walked into a room and switched the lights on. Clarke winced at the brightness.

"Welcome to my humble home." Lexa held out her arms open to the whole room. "You can put your shit anywhere."

"Nice room." The smell reminded Clarke of Lexa. "Im gonna get changed and brush my teeth, if that's ok?"

"Be my guest." Lexa flopped onto the double bed. "The bathrooms just to the left."

"Thanks Lex!"

Lexa got changed onto some tracksuit pants and a sports crop, chewed some gum then waited for Clarke.

"Nice pants, Lexa." Clarke shoved her toothbrush into her bag.

"I could say the same for you but I'm to busy wondering when I'm going to take them off." Lexa sat patiently on the bed.

"Hhmmmm... can I give you an answer to that?" Clarke looked at Lexa coming closer every step.

Lexa nodded as Clarke hopped on top of Lexa. She pressed their foreheads together. Clarke bent her legs around lexas waist.

Lexa connected their lips softly for a few seconds before Clarke pulled away and kissed the her top lip. Lexa sucked on Clarkes bottom lip slowly then her top. Clarke repeating as well. They kissed in this rhythm for a while until Lexa stood up holding clarkes butt so that Clarke could still balance on her hips.

Clarke broke away to see that she was being lifted by Lexa then kissed her again a bit more heatedly. Lexa walked over to the light switch and turned it off then shut the door.

Walking in total pitch black has been troublesome for Lexa in the past but not now, Lexa didn't want to stuff this moment up. She gripped tightly on clarkes ass (something she's wanted to do for a while) then laid her on the bed breaking away for two seconds.

Lexa went back in for the kiss more deeply and strongly which made Clarke moan and kiss her back harder. The kisses got more deep and passionate. Clarke slid her tongue into Lexa’s minty mouth which Lexa did back in return. They kissed for ages getting every taste, every suck of mint and alcohol. It was a very mature taste the two of them had but somehow they couldn't get enoughof it.

"Fuck, you’re so hot." Clarke heard the girl on top of her say. Clarke had enough, she wanted to be the dominant one. She pushed Lexa over to the side of her and knelt over her body and kissed her hard again with full tongue. Clarke started making her way to lexas jaw then to her neck taking hard sucks every movement. This was making Lexa moan a lot and Clarke enjoyed it. She enjoyed it so much that she bit her which made Lexa squeal. Something Clarkes never heard before which cracked her up... which cracked both of them up.

"Hahaha. Oh, my lord Clarke, you just can't take this seriously." Lexa laughed.

Clarke was still in tears laughing. Lexa started kissing clarkes neck hard which made her stop laughing and start moaning. "Fuck, you're a good kisser," Clarke whispered in lexas ear.

Lexa pulled off clarkes shirt. She then pulled herself up to reach Clarkes lips again. She laid down Clarke and kissed her neck then went down to her chest then kissed her stomach. Lexa grabed her jaw and brought her back up to her lips.

They kiss, bite and suck on each other for ages until Clarke pulled away to give her an 'are you ready' look which Lexa returned with a kiss. It wasn't long until Clarke pulled off Lexas sports crop which revealed her whole chest. Clarke suck and licked her whole chest until it was covered with Clarkes saliva.

Clarke fell in her back to which Lexa took the opportunity to jump on top of Clarke, undo her bra and return the favour by covering her whole chest with her silva.

Clarke moaned and groaned for ages. Lexa was such a good kisser, it was almost offensive to clarkes efforts. Clarke put her hand on Lexas ass to get a feel of the beautiful goddess’s buttocks. "Fucking hell Lexa! You have a motherfucking good ass!" She slipped her hand down Lexas back of her sweatpants.

Clarke took off Lexas pants and got a good feel of her ass. It was that good, that Clarke moaned whenever she squeezed it (along with Lexa kissing her breasts).

Clarke flipped over and took off her pijama shorts letting Lexa rest for a while. This didn't last long becuase she was taken aback of how stunning clarkes legs were. "You could be a model with those legs."

"Stop it." Clarke cased her fingers on Lexas underwear. She whined and moaned. Clarke stripped Lexa bare then Lexa did the same. But the two of them couldn't go on another second without passing out so instead they shoved their clothes onto the floor and pulled up the sheets over they're naked bodies.

Lexa spooned Clarke giving her warmth. Her breath on clarkes neck. It was everything Clarke wanted from the start of the year. "I like you Lexa, a lot. I know it's only been a few weeks but your special to me."

Lexa moved Clarkes hair from her back and kissed it. "There's no words to explain how I'm feeling right now. I'm just so complete with you Clarke..." Lexa yawned and wrapped her arms around Clarkes stomach.

"I better let you get some sleep, baby." She could feel Lexa nod as she fell asleep. Clarke cranked her neck to kiss lexas forehead. "Goodnight Lex."


End file.
